The Belladonna Brothers: Whispering Wizards
by grimerNOSEPASSditto
Summary: Twins from a dark wizarding family, are forced to move from Australia to Britain to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the school they meet fellow 1st-years Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and two strange boys. Who are they
1. Chapter One: Past or Prediction?

**Whispering Wizards**

_by grimerNOSEPASSditto_

**Before we start, let's disclaim!**

No, shut up, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I would be out spending money on stuff. Awh, to have such money. J.K Rowling is so lucky.

**A/N: **This is my first Fic. Don't be mean to me or I'll track you down and snap your head off! Don't worry, I'm perfectly sane.

* * *

Swimming figures without faces, without heads, for that matter, to be recognised by, they swirled around in the blackness of closed eyelids, twirling gracefully in and out of view, a black cloud beneath them, supporting them. The rest of the scene began to piece together like a jigsaw, each piece performing cellular mitosis and materialising from the last. The scene became a vicious battle between dark, hooded wizards and struggling students, all wielding long, wooden wands and sending sparkling spells at their enemies.

Two dark-haired boys hid in a patch of pumpkins, watching the horrific battle, their very own father in a black cloak somewhere out there, sending streams of bright emerald light at some students or teachers defending the majestically medieval castle that stood marvellously tall, silhouetting against the midnight sky.

A scuttling sound became present from the forests behind the boys who immediately spun their heads around fearfully, unwillingly investigating what was going on. The scuttling grew louder and louder and out from the darkness of the woods emerged horrifying amounts of horrendously huge spiders, all darting around or even leaping over the pumpkin patch. The boys tried not to yell out in terror as one acromantula took a double take and advanced on them. It clicked its revolting pincers as it slowly came closer and closer to the boys, its eight eyes staring almost excitedly at its potential prey. It had come so close that the pincers were already in place to guillotine the first boy, Aiden. Beads of sweat appeared on both of their heads and their expressions changed from terrified to absolutely horror-struck.

A deafening screech and a blinding white light, the spider fell back, twitching every now and then before it curled up, twitched a few more times then stilled, dead. Both boys immediately looked up to notice a stick pointing at the dead acromantula. The stick was held by a tall, hooded and cloaked wizard, shadow completely covered his face. The hooded figure leapt over the massive pumpkins and pulled the boys into a constricting hug. The Death Eater let go and pulled back his hood, revealing a head of black hair, but a face covered by a skull-like mask. The wand swished past the mask and it dissolved, exposing a slightly elongated face with a straight nose and sharp, grey eyes.

"Dad!" shouted the second boy, Chase, thankfully. Their father lifted a finger to silence them.

"Boys, I need you to get out of here," he murmured, a serious expression on his face, his eyes showing all signs of fear for his sons. "It's not safe, nowhere's safe. Don't go to Hogsmeade, too many dementors. I say go into the castle, get to the second floor, go into the girl's bathroom, there should be a tap …"

The dream faded out, the particles of colour swirled from view. There was silence and blackness, nothingness, stillness. For a few minutes the dream had taken an intermission. The sound of feet against concrete could be heard, increasing in volume, two sets of legs came into view, extending down to some running feet, stamping the concrete pavement of the castle. The boys were now running through a corridor towards a large door, desperate. There was a _crack_ and before them appeared a tall, cloaked death eater, staring down at them. Their eyes widened in shock and they began to take frightened steps back, but the death eater's wand moved so fast that it was barely visible and the incantations were said with severe speed.

"_Incarcerous!_" the cloaked wizard boomed in a dark voice as silvery ropes exploded from his wand, binding themselves around the two. "_Accio!_" The ropes pulled towards the death eater, the boys were forced to follow. They sped towards the wizard, who was now flinging off his hood and swiping off his mask, revealing gleaming, white teeth, extra large in the canines. He was a vampire.

"Nyah! _Diffindo!_" roared a second voice. The bonds cut and fell to the floor. Their father had come back. "I should have escorted you, what was I thi-"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green light shot from the vampire's wand. Aiden and Chase both ducked. There was a thump from afar and both heads shot around. Their father was lying motionless at the end of the corridor. They could not scream in horror, as they had been gagged and bound once more by the magical silver ropes. The vampire had tied them up again …

Once more, the dream swirled away, leaving everything black. When the next scene eventually swirled into place, the boys were in a dark, stone room, still bounded tightly by the ropes, though this time they were separated. They were laying on a wooden, four-poster bed covered in blood-red satin sheets. One brother, Vincent, was wriggling and writhing in obvious pain, his eyes shut and his teeth bared over the ropes in an severely tortured expression. Was he being tortured? Aiden's eyes darted around the room, but nobody was there, no wands, not muttering of the cruciatus curse.

Chase's head thrashed to the other side, revealing a sickly red liquid seeping from under the back of his long, dark hair. A puddle of blood was forming under his neck. His head thrashed back and it looked completely different, the eyes were now as dark as the shadows of the room and his barred teeth shone brighter than the pale skin he had now acquired, two canine fangs stood out, protruding past where they should have stopped. Chase hissed and everything went black once more.

However, Aiden's eyes were still open. Beads of sweat had formed at his temples and all along his hairline, which was flipped right back over his head rather than falling over one eye as he would usually have it. He turned over and stretched an arm out to the lamp he kept beside his bed and switched it on.

His bed was completely covered in sweat. Feeling dirty, he rolled off his beed, flopping onto the floor.

"Hmm, this is comfortable …" he mumbled to himself, almost falling back asleep when –

_BANG!_

He sat bolt upright, staring at the door, which had now been flung open, his brother was standing in the doorway, staring down at him with a grin.

"Good morning, twin brother!" Chase sang happily.

"Uh … g'morning, Chase. What's with the earliness? It's like three in the morning!" Aiden replied tiredly.

"Aiden, it's ten am. You just can't see because you curtains are black and you never open them. What's the deal with the whole dark room, anyway?" Aiden went to reply, but closed his mouth as his brother had started up speaking again.

"Don't worry about retorting, I know, you tell me every day. Look, the point of me coming into your room is to tell you that the mail's here."

"Who cares? We get mail everyda-"

"Not from Hogwarts, we don't."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmkay. Tell me how I did. There _will _be more to come; this is just the first part. General idea of it is that we have two twins; it's the whole 'nineteen years later' thing, 'cept these two are starting out in their first year along with Scorpius Malfoy and blahh, blahh. There will be something to do with Dumbledore, later on, so do keep reading. Reviews would be nice. I'd love constructive criticism. Gogogo!


	2. Chapter Two: Wizard and Werewolves

**Whispering Wizards**

By grimerNOSEPASSditto

**Again, I disclaim**

I do not own Harry Potter, he's Jo's. Not mine … as much as I wish he was. I did, however make up these characters.

**A/N: **Alright, Chapter two! Yayayayayayayay. Be sure to review. I appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

Chase beamed down at his little-by-a-minute brother, who stared confusedly back up at him. He pretty much heard his exact thoughts. _Why Hogwarts?_ Ever since they were born, their names had been down for Buruwang School for Magical Education and Training, a little-known magic school off the south-eastern coast of Australia. They were expecting their letter from there soon, but Chase was told a few minutes before that their parents had made other arrangements and they were now moving to England to attend the most famous school of magical learning in the world. It was shocking.

"So, are you gonna get up and eat?" Chase asked turning and walking out the door into the black-and-green-coloured hallway, illuminated by a single, wall-sized window at the end, expecting his brother to follow him. He strode swiftly along the hall until he came across the door to his own bedroom. He kicked it open (one of his habits) and swept in. He had already had breakfast, so there was no point in going back into the kitchen, especially if he were to meet parents there. Oh, the pain of having parents who care next to nothing about their two sons.

Chase's room was a lot messier than his brother's, though it was a lot brighter as well. There was a large window facing east that overlooked the large blue mass of ocean. After staring out at the view, though, your eyes would immediately fall down onto the newspaper-and-letter-covered desk, long quills and empty ink bottles strewn higgledy-piggledy on top of these papers. Next to the desk is a long, narrow, but very comfortable bed, covered in black sheets and dark green covers.

The floor was just a pile of clothes; there was barely a patch of floor visible. But soon, all of this would be gone and the room would be bare of everything. It would be magicked to the new house somewhere in England where they would spend the rest of their lives.

At the other end of the room was a large, usually empty armoire which stood next to a tall cage which would usually hold some kind of owl. Not Chase's owl, no, it was only ever occupied by other peoples' owls, when people sent him letters (which was hardly ever) he would let them sleep for a while in the cage until the return letter is finished.

Chase waded through his clothes and slumped into the chair at his desk and picked up a newspaper that had just been delivered, a large tawny frogmouth was holding its little leg out to collect his money. Chase bit his lip and scanned his room. He was sure there were some knuts in his other pants, it was just the problem of finding which other pants they were.

"Ah-hah!" he said diving off his seat onto a pair of light blue skin-tight jeans (the only muggle pants he'd ever wear, so comfortable) and took five bronze coins from the pocket. He lifted himself back onto the chair and placed the knuts into the little pouch on the frogmouth's leg and let it fly out the window. He then picked up his paper, unfolding it and reading the front page title: _Delusions or Dumbledore?_

Intrigued already, he continued reading.

_The so-named greatest wizard of all time, Albus Perciville Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was apparently sighted in an alley a few streets away from the main entrance by the British Ministry of Magic by the Head of Auror Office, Harry James Potter last week as he was on his way back to his home that afternoon, _writes Bonny Blande, special correspondent._ It seems that the boy who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort had seen him only on first look, on his double take, the man was gone. He tells us that what he had seen was real, not a delusion. But how can one see the dead?_

"_On the second look, though he was not there, I did notice a slight ringing in my ears that soothed me after my long day of work." Mr Potter tells us. "It was then that I noticed the tune to be the same as his old phoenix, Fawkes' song." This, it appears, is the reason why he was so sure that the man was still alive._

_This was not the first sighting of the old wizard. British Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had also seen Dumbledore as he was leaving his office that night._

"_I picked up the papers I was about to take home and went to leave, when I realised I had left my keys in the drawer." Minister Kingsley says. He turned, his eyes skimming past the door where he saw the former Hogwarts Headmaster standing there staring at him. He greeted Dumbledore, picked up his keys and realised what he had just seen. On his second look, Dumbledore was gone, but instead of the 'phoenix song' in his head, he saw a flash og shimmering golden flames._

_Is Albus Dumbledore's death playing tricks on his friends' minds? Or have they just all turned delusional? OR is he really alive? If he is, dark wizards everywhere have something to fear._

Chase's eyebrows rose. This was definitely odd news. It was a wonder how it ever made front page. He flicked through the pages of the newspaper, failing to find anything interesting and threw it over his head onto the clothes behind him. He rubbed his face with his hands and leant forward onto the desk, his eyes closing into his arms. _How boring._

He lifted himself back up and took a letter labelled in curvy, emerald writing. The letter he had received that morning. He unfolded the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and read through it. How were they going to get to England, exactly? Apparation only gets you so far, as does the Floo network. It was hardly likely that his parents would want to use muggle transport, what with their dislike for the non-magic and all, but then again, there was no other way.

Standing up, Chase waded back through the thick layer of his clothes and yanked open a door of his armoire, looking at his profile in the mirror. He was average in height and build, his long, black hair was pulled into a long fringe, cut around his right eye and moulding into his shoulder-length sideburns. His eyes were a brilliant, electric blue; they stood out wonderfully against his ivory skin. He moved away from the mirror and changed from his pyjamas to his usual attire, his light blue, denim, skin-tight jeans and a simple, white shirt which fitted to his exact frame. People said he was a little young to become so induced by such a stereotype, but he had always thought it was great, as did Aiden.

Aiden was the same as Chase, pretty much, though his eyes were duller, his hair was cut a few centimetres shorter and coloured a light brown, his skin was slightly more tanned and he was a bit taller than Chase was. Their parents really did not care about their looks. They didn't care about them at all. However, the twins had a tight bond and were never discouraged by their parents' lack of interest in them.

Chase crossed his room and kicked open his door again, but as he did so, his eye was caught by the newspaper he had throws onto the clothing-covered floor. It had flipped to a page he had skipped accidentally. A large picture of a werewolf covered almost half the page, above it was the heading: _Local Werewolf Attacks on Wizarding Families._

He decided he'd leave the story for a while and go downstairs. He had gotten quite hungry; it had been at least three hours since he had had breakfast. He reached the end of the hallway and turned to run down the staircase when he came face to face with his father, Aiden tagging behind, both looked anxious. Chase could hear pleading murmurs from below. He opened his mouth to talk, but he saw Aiden shake his head wildly and closed it immediately. The two were led by their father back along the hallway and into the last bedroom. It was completely empty apart from a wardrobe and a queen-sized four-poster bed.

"Stay in here, do not leave until one of us comes to get you." he said quickly before streaking out of the room, wand in his hands. The hem of his black robes had barely disappeared from behind the doorway when Chase turned to his brother.

"Wha-" He began, but was immediately interrupted.

"Werewolves. They just – _appeared_. I have no idea where from, but there was a knock on the door while I was asking how we were getting to England and mum went to answer the door as dad explained how we were going to take an aeroplane, then dad went … kind-of stiff and almost dragged me up the stairs. He had his wand out the whole time. I saw them – er - change as we started coming up here. There're at least three of them. I have no idea why they're attacking us, we don't hate them in any way and it's so confusing."

"It is." Chase said quietly. There was a loud crash from downstairs and he stood up, ready to head for the door, but Aiden grabbed his arm and held him back, staring at him in a 'dad-said' way. "Right."

They stayed in the room for about half an hour, not speaking, just listening to the occasional crash from downstairs. There was a pounding coming up the stairs, but their father's voice erupted from the other silence, drowning it out.

"_Stupefy!_"

There was a dull thump and a great deal of snarling and barking. There weren't just three.

"How did they manage to change in daylight?" Chase finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No idea. We'll have to ask dad when he comes back." replied Aiden, attacking his bottom lip with his teeth.

A thump echoed from downstairs and both twins were filled with a sickening sensation as their father's voice roared in outrage. Both sets of eyes became tennis balls as thundering explosions came from below and whimpers announced the lycanthropes' fleeing. The boys stood up and the thumping of feet up the stairs became present. The door was bashed open and the bed and cupboard disappeared with a speedy swish of their father's wand.

"Pack your things now, we're leaving." He boomed at his children before turning and hurrying downstairs. Aiden ran into his room and Chase into his own. He, Chase, immediately began scooping up the masses of clothes on the floor and shoving them messily into the cupboard. There was a moment where he stared at the green carpets of his floor and admired its oddness compared to the usual chaos of clothing that usually littered it. He then noticed the newspaper on the floor. His eyebrows raised and he picked it up.

"No time to read, boy, let's _go!_" His dad was at his door, Aiden behind him, waving his wand viciously, everything disappearing before them. "We're taking the next plane to London. Let's get downstairs now."

"Where's mum?" Aiden dared to ask. He refused to reply.

"She can't be-" Chase began his heart racing as they hurried down the stairs, the paper was still clutched in his hand.

"Shut your mouth, boy!" Their father's eyes had started to water as he bellowed. They were now out the front door and walking quickly down the street. "Hold on to my arms, boys."

Both did as they were told, grasping firmly onto their father's arm and he turned on his heel. Everything went black. Chase's arms were being squeezed. His legs were being compressed. His whole body was being completely constricted beyond belief. If it wasn't for his eyes being forced into the back of his skull, they would have exploded out of their sockets completely.

And then it stopped.

* * *

**A/N: **Aiight. That was Chapter two. I dun reckon it was as good as the first chapter, but I say I still went well. Your turn to give opinions.


End file.
